The Quiet Game
by Tribot
Summary: Its a rainy day at the Burrow and Lily forces everyone to play the Quiet Game, but there is a twist.  No one will want to lose in this game.
1. Let the Games Begin

_I don't own harry potter or anything cool like that._

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to the story I came up with in my mind. This is the first fanfiction I have written so yeah...hopefully you will enjoy it.**

"Uhh, I'm so bored!"  
James was losing in a game of wizard chess with Hugo. It really proves how bored he was that he would play a game of chess!

It was a rainy day at the Burrow and all of its occupants were bored out of their skulls. Rose and Albus were sitting in the corner of the family room just staring out the window. Lily was getting something in another part of the house. Victoire and Teddy were sitting on the couch looking in each others eyes like they wished that they could be alone, but they were stuck watching the younger kids. The rest of the family were out shopping at the moment, and wouldn't be back for another hour.

Just then, Lily came skipping into the family room with six pieces of paper in her hands. She jumped into the center of the room and clapped her hands together. Everyone looked up, startled by the sudden noise.

"We're going to play a game!" Lily exclaimed.

"Not now Lils, we aren't in the mood," Teddy sighed. He had planned to go for a walk with Victoire today, but it was raining. He also had promised to babysit today.

There was a general murmur of agreement, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Not so fast," Lily said slyly. She smiled and looked around at her cousins. Then she started to look through the papers in her hands. "I have and IOU from each of you saying that you would play with me."

"What are you talking about?" James asked twirling a pawn between his fingers.

Lily shuffled through the papers and read off from one: "I, James Sirius Potter, promise to play any game of Lily Luna Potter's choosing, as long as she doesn't tell Mom that I-"

"Okay I get it!" James interrupted. He suddenly dropped the pawn, looking scared.

Albus smirked and turned to James. "What did you do? We won't tell."

"Shut up," James muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Anyways, for one reason or another you all owe me a game, and I choose now to play it." Lily announced, beaming at all of her cousins.

"And what if we don't play?" Victoire yawned stretching her arms.

"I'm glad you asked!" Lily answered brightly. "These IOUs are magical. If you don't play, you will be forced to tell one of your deepest secrets."

Everyone looked at Lily so fast they could have gotten whiplash.

James loosing his nervous state suddenly broke into a smile. "I like the way you think. You have really learned from me."

No one else seamed to think this was funny.

"What do you want to play?" Rose asked tentatively.

"The Quiet Game," Lily said shortly.

There was a sigh of relief throughout the room. They thought they would be forced to play something much worse.

"Wait," Lily said, interrupting their thoughts. "There is a catch. If you speak, you will not only be out, you will be magically forced to…" She paused to watch their suspicious expressions. "Reveal one of your deepest secrets."

"Lily!" Victoire yelled. "Why would you do that?"

Lily smiled innocently "I just wanted to make sure that everyone tries to win."

"You're only ten and turning more into James by the second," Albus muttered looking angry. She normally was a very sweet little girl, but if she wanted something, she would do anything to get it.

"Does everyone get the rules? No making any noise from your mouth, besides sneezing and coughing, and no doing anything physical to try to get other people out. Once you are out, you can do whatever you want." Lily explained collapsing into a chair next to Hugo.

"So the only way to not tell a secret is to win?" Hugo asked.

"Yes. Everyone ready?" Lily asked

Most of them looked ready to strangle Lily, but they restrained themselves. Everyone nodded.

"One…Two…Three. NO TALKING!"

And the game had begun.

**Author's Note: Yey the game has started! If you like the story and want me to contunue be sure to tell me so in a review or PM. If you didn't like it and want me to stop be sure to tell me in a review or PM. Thank you for reading! **

**One last thing, What hogwarts house are you in? (tell me in your review :).)**


	2. I Just Won't Tell

_I will never own Harry Potter, so just don't ask me that._

**Author's Note: Thank you to everone who read the first chapter. A special thank you to thephania, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, EmiGrimm, and birchermuesli for reviewing. You guys are so nice. And because I asked your house, I will tell you mine. I am a Hufflepuff all the way, but I love all of the other houses too. I hope you like this next chapter, and yeah...**

Silence had fallen instantly. Everyone just sat, looking at each other. Hugo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _This is going to be hard_, he thought. _Gosh Lily, why do you have to do these things?_

Hugo loved his cousin, she was his best friend, but she always got him into awkward situations. Hugo was probably the most shy of all of the cousins. He was very easy going and didn't like confrontation. No one understood how he could be like that with Ron and Hermione being his parents.

He glanced at each of his cousins, his sister, and Teddy in turn. Albus was staring determinedly at his feet, deep in thought. Rose had pulled out a book and started to read. James was drumming his finger on the table in front of him to a tune that Hugo didn't recognize. Teddy looked like there was a war going on in his head and he kept glancing sideways at Victoire. Victoire was looking at the wall opposite her as if it was a television program that made her both happy and scared at the same time. Finally Lily, she was sitting next to him smiling. Her legs were swinging back and forth, hitting the legs of her chair.

_What if they found out my secret?_ He fretted. _All those years of suffering would have been a waste._

Hugo always went along with what his cousins wanted to do, even if he didn't like it himself. He really just wanted to fit in. His biggest fear would be if his family stopped liking him. He looked up to them all and couldn't bear being on the outside.

He looked down and started to play with a stray thread on his shirt. I will just have to win, and then I won't have to tell. He ripped the thread off his shirt and sighed. I wish Mom was here; she would make me feel better.

Just then, a click of a lock could be heard in the kitchen.

"Hello?" It was Hermione.

"Mom!" Hugo yelled excitedly. Then his face fell. He clapped a hand over his mouth looking horrified.

"Sorry honey can't talk now," Hermione called from the kitchen. "I just came to grab my purse. See you when we get back." With that she had left the house.

Everyone was looking at Hugo now who was looking shocked at his outburst. Then, slowly he took his hands from his mouth.

"I don't like quidditch." He said in a toneless voice.

Everyone looked shocked. Hugo? Not like quidditch? Hugo was looking nervously at them all. _I knew it they hate me. The whole family loves quidditch, and now they know I don't._

"I think it is scary and I just don't like it when I am playing." He mumbled. He felt ashamed of himself, and looked down at his shoes.

All of the other kids looked at each other and smiled. Lily got up and gave Hugo a hug. She was shortly followed by Rose, Albus, and Victoire. Teddy clapped him on the shoulder smiling. If looks could talk Teddy's would tell Hugo he was being stupid for ever thinking that they wouldn't like him just because he didn't want to play quidditch.

"Thanks," Hugo said to all of them. Then he looked over at James.

James was looking very disappointed with his arms crossed. Then, he sighed, uncrossed his arms, and pointed to the chess board. Hugo beamed at him and started to set of the pieces. James rubbed his eyes tiredly.

_Darn, There goes my keeper,_ James thought. James felt a little guilty. He had noticed that Hugo wasn't as enthusiastic about quidditch as the rest of them, but he had pushed it aside because Hugo was a pretty good keeper. _Now, I have to think of a prank to lighten the mood._

He looked around the room, but it wasn't tense or awkward at all. None of the others seamed to care about what just happened. He looked at Hugo who was now contemplating his first move. _Maybe later._

Everyone sat back down, and the same thought went through all of there heads: _One down five to go._

**Author's Note: Did you like the chapter? I see a lot of myself in Hugo, and that is why I really like this chapter. Be sure to tell me how you felt about it in a review, and I will be ever so happy. Thank you for reading and Happy Fanficing!**

**My Next Question is: Who are your top five favortie Harry Potter Characters? Tell me in your review. :)**


	3. No Tricks Just Treats

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about not posting in like...forever. I didn't know how to write this chapter. Every time I'd sit down to write, I would get distracted by something else. Agian, I'm sorry.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter Theophania, birchermuesli, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, Slythief, fayefaye96, DaisyMaeEvans, NewProphecy, Taylorcutie, Silly Bag, and ThestralSong13. Wow that was a lot of people! You guys are Totally Awesome!**

**To wrap up my long AN my Top Five Characters are Nymphadora Tonks, Lily Evans, Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin, and Lily Luna Potter. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

The first game of chess went by fairly quick. James lost valiantly; he lost five games without getting too mad. But after the sixth game when he flipped the board, Rose decided to take his place.

They were now 30 minutes into The Quiet Game, and everyone was starting to get fidgety. Teddy noticed all of the younger kids rocking in their seats, and looking around the room trying to occupy themselves.

He felt bad for them, so he stood up and moved to the center of the room. He waved his arms to get their attentions; it wasn't needed because the moment he stood up everyone looked at him. His stomach growled as he mimed eating. They smirked at him and nodded.

They followed him into the kitchen where Molly had sandwiches prepared for them. Teddy pointed his wand at the cabinets doing a non-verbal summoning charm. Seven plates flew out landing on the table. They took their seats and started to eat.

Even though there wasn't any talking, everyone was enjoying themselves. Hugo and Lily were making faces at each other between bites of food. Teddy and Victoire were trying to have a conversation about what they were going to do this summer by miming out actions. Neither of them were having much success in trying to get their point across, so instead they watched Albus and Rose's game of 'Dumbledore, Basilisk, Phoenix': a game like 'Rock, Paper, Scissors,' but you use your wand to make a replica of who you picked, and they duel.

James was very quiet while he ate. That is never a good sign because it means he is planning something. _I need to eliminate the competition,_ he thought to himself. _This is Lily's fault so I can start with her._ He smiled mischievously as he thought of a plan.

As everyone got up and cleared their plates James slipped upstairs to Uncle Fred and Uncle George's old room. _It will be so simple, yet effective._ He went to the closet and started rummaging through old boxes of Weasleys' Wizard Weezes products. He then found what he was looking for: a small, round, squishy ball about the size of a marble. Uncle George had showed it to him and Fred II.

"_This was one of our earlier tests for Decoy Detonators. You can stick in on a wall and it would make a loud bang to distract people, so you could have a quick getaway," George told them while showing them all the products that hadn't made it to the selves of WWW._

"_Why didn't you use it?" James had asked._

"_We thought it was much too simple, and we knew we could do better."_

_I need simple now_, James smiled and took the ball.

He snuck back into the kitchen while no one was looking. Everyone already started to head back into the family room. Lily and James were the last ones in the kitchen, so James took the chance. He crept up behind her, and pulled out the ball. He held it between his forefinger and thumb, looked away, and squeezed it right behind her head.

When it popped it made a deafening bang; Lily fell forward screaming. Everyone ran back into the kitchen looking for the cause of the noise. Lily was on the floor with her hands over her head, and James was standing over her trying not to laugh.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed, glaring at her older brother. "You are going to pay for this!"

Everyone stared at her because they knew that her secret would be coming soon.

Lily rolled her eyes and then her face went blank. "I steal Albus's wand to practice magic," she said in the same tone Hugo used before.

James had a fit of silent laughter, and everyone who couldn't talk had to try really hard not to laugh at the shocked look on Albus's face. Lily and Hugo, who didn't have to be quiet, laughed as much as they wanted.

Once they got control of themselves Hugo spoke up. "But why, why learn it now if we will just learn it at Hogwarts?"

"It's not fair that everyone gets to learn magic before us. Why do we have to sit and watch them got to Hogwarts and have all the fun?" She gestured at all of the others.

"But aren't kids not allowed to do magic outside of school?" Hugo asked.

"If you haven't noticed, the older kids use magic all the time. They just don't do it in front of the adults and they can get away with it."

"You notice a lot more than I think you do." Hugo laughed, and Lily just stuck her tongue out at him.

They all went back to the family room and sat down. James brought another sandwich with him and was about to take a bite when-

"MERLIN'S PANTS!" He yelled. James jumped out of his seat and flung the sandwich across the room. It had transformed into a hairy sandwiched-sized spider. It scuttled across the room toward Lily, but before it reached her it changed back into a sandwich.

"Oops." Lily said trying to look innocent. She picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

All heads slowly turned to James, whose face had gone blank.

**Author's Note: Ooooh what is his secret going to be? You wil have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Please review and I will love you forever more! And tell me in your review: When did you start reading Harry Potter, and how many times have you read each book?**

**Love you :D**


	4. Her Firey Red Hair

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers! I am sorry I didn't post a chapter last week, but I have one up this week. :) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: brichermuesli, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, Rue-the-Marauder, NewProphecy, Silly Bag, and ThestralSong13. You guys are Totally Awesome!**

**To answer my own question from the last chapter, I only started reading the Harry Potter series a little over a year ago, but I have read every book five times so far.**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. After I finished writing it I wasn't sure how it turned out, so be sure to tell me how I did.**

_They all went back to the family room and sat down. James brought another sandwich with him and was about to take a bite when-_

"_MERLIN'S PANTS!" He yelled. James jumped out of his seat and flung the sandwich across the room. It had transformed into a hairy sandwiched-sized spider. It scuttled across the room toward Lily, but before it reached her it changed back into a sandwich._

"_Oops." Lily said trying to look innocent. She picked up the sandwich and took a bite._

_All heads slowly turned to James, whose face had gone blank._

"I was the one who set Lily's hair on fire last year." Immediately after James said this he sat back down and covered his face with his hands.

Everyone looked either shocked or angry at him. They all remembered the incident that happened last summer. Lily's hair had caught fire when she was playing in her room. She had to be taken to St. Mungo's because the burns to her scalp were very serious. Though when everyone asked her how it happened, she told them that she had been playing with some matches that she had found in Granddad Weasley's shed at the Burrow.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

In all the commotion with the sandwich, no one noticed that Ginny had come back from the store.

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" Ginny bellowed at her eldest son who was looking more terrified than he had ever been in his life.

"I didn't mean to Mom, honest!" James pleaded, but Ginny was having none of it.

"SHE WAS IN ST. MUNGO'S FOR A WEEK! WE WEREN'T SURE WHETHER SHE WOULD EVER BE THE SAME AGAIN, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Ginny was livid. Everyone had backed away from her and James, trying to blend into the walls.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean for her to get burned!" James cried. Even though he wasn't much shorter than his mother, he still was cowering under her glare. Weasley women seam to have that effect on people.

"What till your father hears about this," Ginny said in a deadly quiet voice.

James was crying his breath was uneven as Ginny grabbed his arm and apparated him to the Potter house.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Lily looked close to tears. She had wanted to say something to defend James, but she knew if she brought attention to herself it would have only made things worse for James. She looked at Albus, who was glaring at the spot where James had vanished. She felt she needed to explain what happened.

She cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her. It was then that she realized that Albus wasn't the only one who was angrily glaring at James. In fact, all of them had been. She was glad that most of them were unable to talk because she didn't want to be interrupted.

"Last year over the summer holidays, I was watching James sort through his Chocolate Frog Cards in his room. I asked him if he wanted to play, but he told me he was busy and was going to make me leave. When he got up to shut the door on me his cards burst into flames." Lily said. No one was looking any less angry so she continued. "It was accidental magic, but I can't say I wasn't pleased when it happened. I laughed and James got really mad at me and made me leave.

I went back to my room and started to play with my toys. James had only meant for some of my things to catch on fire, but my hair did too."

Everyone was now looking sadly at Lily. Their anger for James was not forgotten, but they all knew how much this experience had affected her. She was now deathly afraid of fire, and wasn't able to stand to close to any candles.

"James was really upset and ashamed about what he had done to me. He was too scared to tell Mom and Dad that it was his fault that I was hurt. I felt really bad for him. I mean, he didn't mean to hurt me; he just wanted a little revenge. Every time he came to visit me at St. Mungo's he would be completely serious; he wouldn't joke around at all. He would just be boring and careful not to upset me.

I didn't want to have to live with two boring brothers. Sorry Albus, but it is true, you are kind of dull. So when I was finally allowed to go home, I told James that I wasn't mad at him and that I wanted him to stop treating me like I was dying. I made a deal with him that if would play with me whenever I asked him to, then I wouldn't ever tell anyone that it was he who burned me. Please don't be too mad at him."

Lily looked around nervously at her family. She didn't want them to be mad at James because she was over it. She had made that deal with James because she didn't want any tension between not only herself and James, but between the rest of the family and James too.

The rest of the people in the room looked a little less angry after what Lily had said. Now that the shock had worn off, it was hard to stay furious at James. Lily smiled at their more relaxed faces and sat down next to Hugo.

The tension in the room had subsided a great deal as everyone resumed their silent forms of entertainment. Everyone seamed to have made a silent agreement to put this behind them for now, but Albus had made a mental note to have a talk with James after this was all over.

**Author's Note: Did you like it? I'm not sure that this chapter is that good. I didn't know what was going to happen when I started writing it, so I really hope it isn't too bad. Tell me what you think of it in a review or PM.**

**Random Question #4: Why do you like Harry Potter?**


	5. First Half of Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know you will probably hate me for this 1/2 chapter, but let me quickly explain myself. **

**So I wrote 1/2 of this chapter during the week and intended on finishing it today and posting it. But I put off all my homework until today, so I don't know if I will have time to finish this chapter. I really didn't want to go against my posting once a week thing so soon, so I decided to post up the half of the chapter that I did write.**

**If I finish my homework early enough I will write and post the rest of the chapter today, but if not then I will get the rest of it posted before next sunday.**

**I am in a major hurry, so yeah... on with the chapter.**

Two minutes of extremely boring silence later…

"Um guys?"

Everyone looked up at Hugo who had stood up from his seat on the couch next to Lily.

"I just realized that we all don't have to stay in the same room." He said slowly.

Everyone stared at him incredulously. At that moment they all had the same thought: _How did I not think of that!_

"Come on Hugo, let's go upstairs!" Lily squealed, pulling Hugo by the arm up the stairs.

Teddy and Victoire went into the kitchen, leaving Albus and Rose in the family room.

Rose nudged Albus with her arm to get his attention. She pointed at the chess set silently asking, _do you want to play?_

Al scrunched up his face and shook his head in a way that said, _I'm not really in the mood right now._

Rose shrugged as Al went back to looking out the window.

_James is in for it when he comes back._ Rose thinks to herself. _Al is pretty upset and people underestimate him when he is angry. It's like Uncle Harry; he has this way of getting mad at you that makes you feel terrible about yourself. Not like Grandma Weasley or Aunt Ginny; they just blow up at you, and just yell about how you will be punished. Uncle Harry will start off looking really disappointed and tell you about all the people you've hurt. He's has a really good guilt trip. I've only seen him yell once, and believe me it was worse than any of the Weasley's. _

_James will be in for a treat._

_How long until the adults are back? 13 more minutes… wait a minute! If the adults come back and we are still playing this game than they will hear our secrets! Oh no, oh no, oh no, Dad __**cannot**__ find out what I did! He would go ballistic!_

_I need a plan to get out of this without him finding out. Um… shoot. The only solution to this problem is to speak now before he comes back._

"HEY GUYS COME HERE!" Rose bellowed, startling Albus.

Everyone sprinted back to the living room to hear what Rose was going to say.

**Author's Note: I know that was probably the worst possible place to stop it, but that is all I have written so far.**

**Yell at me in a review (Or dont review at all if you are really mad at me). I am incredibley sorry for this, and I really hope it doesnt happen again.**

**Um... I can't think of a random question at the moment, so today's will be a open question. You can ask me a question in a review and I will answer all the questions when I update this chapter (unless the question is deamed inappropriate by me).**

**Love ya!**


	6. Second Half of Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: Yay the second half of chapter 5 is done!**

**I didn't do this in the last chapter so I will do it now.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter four: ****birchermuesli, ****kay kkkkay, ****kittykatXD, ****NewProphecy, ****PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, ****Rue-the-Marauder, ****seriuosly sirius's wife, ****Silly Bag, ****SlyThief, and ****ThestralSong13!**

**************************************Thank you to everyone who reviewe chapter five: ****birchermuesli, ****Jessica682, ****Kianira, ****MILLIEPRUE, ****ThestralSong13, and ****WishFishKitty!**

**My Question #4 Answer: I like Harry Potter (The seires not the character) because it is an escape from my life. I can focus on Harry and his problems and take a break from my life. It is amazingly written, and I never get tired of read it.**

**Kianira asked "What wizarding pet would you want to have?" Well, I would probably like an owl because they are so useful, but I am afraid of birds so that might not end well.**

**ThestralSong13 asked "What are the 7 things that bother you most about Harry Potter (the character, not the series)?" Well He's whinney, he complains a lot, he is sometimes so moble he just acts stupid, Movie Harry can't kiss Ginny right (I don't know if that is Dan's, Bonnie's, or the Director's fault), when he is angry he won't listen to reason, He sometimes jumps to conclusions, and he is/does all of these things, but their is still something about him that makes him likeable. (The last one bugs me to no end because he can be so annoying, but I can't stay mad at him for too long :))**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_I need a plan to get out of this without him finding out. Um… shoot. The only solution to this problem is to speak now before he comes back._

_"HEY GUYS COME HERE!" Rose bellowed, startling Albus._

_Everyone sprinted back to the living room to hear what Rose was going to say._

* * *

"I kissed Scorpius Malfoy goodbye on the train!" Rose blurted. She closed her eyes waiting for the explosion.

Victoire grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled something on it with a quill. She handed it to Lily to read.

"How was it?" Lily read smiling.

Rose turned bright red and looked away from everyone.

"Um…fine…" she squeaked.

Victoire smirked and took the parchment back to write another message. When she finished, she handed it back to Lily.

"Wow, you're only 12 and already snogging boys. I didn't start snogging till fifth year," Lily read laughing.

Teddy looked angry at the mention of Victoire's past snogs. He had to remind himself that that was before they started dating.

"We did **NOT** snog!" Rose yelled at Victoire as Lily and Hugo laughed. "It wasn't even a real kiss! I just kissed him on the cheek and ran from the train."

Lily and Hugo continued to laugh, Victoire smirked triumphantly, and Teddy and Albus tried to hide their amusement.

"So you aren't mad at me?" Rose asked nervously.

"Why would we be mad? This is pretty funny!" Hugo laughed.

"Well he is a Slytherin and a Malfoy, and I thought that you all hated both of those?" Rose said, shooting a glare at her brother.

"Come on Rose, none of us think like that. Only Uncle Ron still holds that prejudice." Lily said. She started to laugh again. "Wait till your dad hears! He is going to flip!"

Rose collapsed into a chair and buried her face in her hands as the laughter resumed.

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard from outside.

"Just go inside, and wait for us to get back for dinner." They heard Ginny say form the yard.

Someone opened the door as Ginny disapparated. It was James.

"Hey everyone, what I miss?" James said smirking. His smirk vanished when Albus sent him a glare. "Um…The adults won't be back until dinner."

It was silent as everyone looked between James and Albus. Albus looked ready to explode and James looked like he was seriously considering jumping out the window and making a break for it.

"Guess what James," Lily blurted, trying to take the attention away from him. "Rose is madly in love with Scorpius Malfoy!"

"LILY!" Rose yelped.

"Oh really, you and that little Slytherin?" James said turning to Rose, smirking. "When's the wedding?"

"We are **NOT** in love and we are **NOT** getting married!" Rose shrieked.

"They even kissed!" Hugo said smirking at his sister.

"Now Rose, this seams really serious." James said in mock seriousness. "Already kissing, that will lead to dating, which will lead to snogging, which will lead to-"

"ENOUGH!" Rose yelled. "Please don't go further; we have innocent ears in the room."

"He's Albus's best friend. Think of how poor little Al feels about his cousin and his best friend kissing." James tried to lecture.

Albus, who was still glaring at James, looked at Rose and quickly shook his head to tell her not to listen to James.

"All of this excitement has made me hungry, so if you don't mind, I will be getting a snack." James laughed leaving for the kitchen.

Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, and followed him into the kitchen.

Four down, three to go.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I would less-than-3 it if you would review.**

** I've decided to keep letting you guys decide the quetions, so if you have a random question you want to ask me, please leave it in a review or PM.**

** Ttyl**


	7. Bathroom Secrets

**Author's Note: OMWG two updates in two days! I never thought that that would happen!**

**Now I am back on track, so I will keep updating every Sunday.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed yesterday's chapter: birchermuesli, Just-As-Loony-As-Luna, and kay kkkkay!**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

As all of them sat down at the kitchen table they realized that they weren't really hungry. They had all just had lunch less than 30 minutes ago. James still grabbed some food because, being James, he could always eat.

Victoire sat at the table next to Teddy. She was looking at her hands thinking hard. _This has to be the most terrifying thing ever. Wait, scratch that last thought. There was that time in sixth year when-. Wait, why am I thinking about that right now? I forgot where I was going with this._

She relaxed a little and looked up at Teddy. He smiled at her and she quickly averted her eyes from his gaze.

_Oh yeah, I remember now. Oh my wizard god, I'm so scared! How could I have gotten myself into this mess? I shouldn't have promised Lily I'd play any game she wanted if she'd bring me some chocolate. I could have just walked down the stairs into the kitchen to get it myself, but no. I had to be lazy and bribe my 10 year old cousin to do it for me._

_Teddy can not find out about my secret! No one can for that matter. I've been hiding it for almost a year, and I plan to keep it that way… for now. It's too soon to say it now. I'm too young for this. How will Teddy react? Would he leave me? No, of course he wouldn't. I mean when has a boyfriend ever left because of that? Uh, I just thought of like 10 cases where they did! This is stupid. I'm overreacting. Everything is going to be fine. As long as I stay quiet._

_Um, think about something else Victoire. Rose had a pretty good plan back there. She didn't want her father to find out about her little crush, so she spoke on purpose. She and that little blonde are just too adorable together. I wish I could be at Hogwarts when they actually become a couple! I hope Albus invites him over this summer. It would be too funny._

_Rose was kind of dumb to call us back into the room to hear her secret. If I was her I would have went into the bathroom or something and whispered it in there. Then no one would have known. Wait a minute! That's what I can do! I'll go into the bathroom and say my secret in there!_

Victoire stood up from the table and left for the upstairs bathroom. Once she was there she shut the door and locked it. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breathe.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered. "I am in love with Teddy Lupin."

Only the last bit didn't come out as a whisper. She said it in the same monotone voice all of the others used when telling there secret.

"Great. I kind of wish everyone did hear me," she mumbled to her reflection in the mirror. "Then everyone would know and everything would be out in the open."

She sighed and turned to open the door. _He doesn't love me back, so I can't tell him._

She groaned as she opened the door, but quickly stopped at what she saw in the hall.

Her cousin James was leaning against the wall, smirking at her.

"Well, well, well, Miss Victoire Weasley," James scolded, shaking his head at her. "You thought you could get away with saying your secret in the bathroom? Rookie mistake; there are so many of us Weasleys that you should never consider yourself out of earshot unless you have used the proper spells to ensure you cannot be overheard."

"You had better not tell anyone what you overheard or I will make sure that you won't see your next birthday." Victoire growled at him.

"Considering birthdays are days and you can't physically see them-"

"SHUT UP!" Victoire whisper yelled. (She considered actually yelling but that would have alerted the other cousins.) "What can I do to keep you quiet?"

"I am very fond of the Cannons, so you can start off by buying me the team…"

"Be serious for just one second and tell me!"

"I am not only Sirius, I'm James Sirius," James said smirking.

Victoire did not look amused so he sighed looking annoyed

"You don't have to do anything," He grumbled.

"What!" James never passes up an opportunity to black mail.

"I can be nice every once in a while!" James pouted. "Alright, maybe I just feel bad about all of this telling secret business."

"Thank you James!" Victoire squealed and hugged her little cousin. "You are such a kind, good, thoughtful-"

"Eww stop it! I take it back you have to do something for me!" James yelped trying to free himself from the hug.

Victoire laughed and released him.

"Um, make me a sandwich…" James said kind of awkwardly.

"As you wish," Victoire laughed, and James looked even more confused. _I love messing with him. It is just too easy._

She returned to the kitchen to make the sandwich.

"Anyone want one?" she asked.

Every head snapped to her, thinking she was going to tell her secret.

_Oh shoot! I have to make something up!_

"Um…I failed a charms exam!" _That has got to be the dumbest lie ever!_

Everyone looked at her, disappointed.

"Is that it?" Lily asked.

"Uh yeah, I was devastated and didn't tell anyone," Victoire lied terribly.

The only one who actually seamed to care about her fake failure was Rose, who looked shocked. Victoire finished the sandwich and handed it to James.

_Something is going on here, _Teddy thought, _something weird._

He looked between James and Victoire and decided to drop it. Looking down and his hands sighed and thought, _It's not like she was going to say she loved me or anything._

Only two people remained in the game, and one of them was desperate not to lose.

**Author's Note: Only one more person will spill the beans during the game. Who do you think it will be Albus or Teddy? And what do you think their secrets will be? Tell me in a review.**

**There is probably only going to be 2...maybe 3 more chapters. The third is a very big maybe because I don't want to ruin what I planned to write in it, by writing it terribly.**

**If you have a random question you want to ask me, leave it in a review and I will answer it in the next chapter.**

**Until next Sunday! :D**


	8. Home movies

**Author's Note: Hello! How are you all this fine day? I am very proud of myself for posting on time again!**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter: WishFishKitty, Jessica682, and ThestralSong13! You guys are awesome!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it (It is the longest one) :)**

"I'm bored!" James whined, banging his head against the table.

"Why don't you read a book? Or you can start your summer homework?" Rose suggested looking up from her own book.

James stopped banging his head to stare at his cousin.

"How am I related to you?" he asked incredulously.

All of them were sitting in the kitchen trying to think of something to do.

"I have an idea!" Hugo said excitedly. "Grandpa Weasley has a television and a DVD player in his shed! We could go get it and watch a movie!"

Most witches and wizards wouldn't have any clue what movies were, but because they had Arthur Weasley for a grandpa, they knew all about them. It also helped that Rose and Hugo's other grandparents were muggles, and they would learn all about muggle things when they visited them.

"Alright, Teddy, Al, Hugo, and I will get the television and DVD player, and you girls go find a movie to watch." James ordered jumping up.

"Get something we would all like, please?" Hugo asked, a little nervous about what movie three girls would pick.

"No promises," Victoire said going upstairs where they knew some DVDs were hidden.

After 15 minutes, they were all back in the living room. The boys were doing drying spells on their clothes (Teddy did Hugo's silently).

"Aren't James and Albus not supposed to do magic outside of Hogwarts?" Hugo asked Victoire once his clothes were dry. "Won't the ministry find out?"

"Well," Victoire started looking a little guilty, "the ministry can't detect underage magic in a magical home. Adults are supposed to enforce the rule and make sure they don't do magic."

"But you and Teddy are adults now, and you guys let them do magic all the time." Lily interrupted, pointing at James, Albus, and Rose.

"We have this…deal with them." James said slowly.

"When we were younger, we would catch them doing magic outside of Hogwarts." Rose added.

"And we told them we wouldn't tell on them if they didn't tell on us when we went to Hogwarts." James finished smirking.

"We want in!" Lily and Hugo yelled.

"Whatever," James said lazily, "but you will have to pass the test."

"What te-"Rose started to ask, but James clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I'll explain it to you when you turn eleven." James said with an air of mystery.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"What movie did you get?" Hugo asked, changing the subject.

"We didn't get a 'movie' movie" Victoire said smiling.

"What does that mean?" Hugo asked.

"We found a DVD that Grandpa made of a bunch of home videos he's taken!" Lily said excitedly.

"Sweet!" James cheered, while Teddy and Albus shared a smile.

"Let's set it up!" Rose laughed.

They set up the TV and DVD player, and got some snacks to eat while they watched.

Before they all sat down Teddy pulled Albus side and pointed to the kitchen. Albus looked at him curiously but nodded and followed him.

Teddy pulled out a quill and some parchment for him and Albus to write on.

_What is this all about? _Albus wrote, looking at Teddy with confusion.

_**I need to ask you a huge favor.**_ Teddy wrote back.

_Before I agree, can I know what it is?_

_**I need you to lose this game.**_

_Why?_

_**No one can know my secret! It would ruin everything!**_

_Calm down, Teddy, I doubt it would be that bad. I mean, everyone else has been telling their secrets and nothing bad has happened to them…besides James._

_**You don't understand. If I say it and it isn't the perfect time, it could be a disaster!**_

_What are you planning on saying?_

Teddy looked at Albus incredulously. _**Are you really that thick? **_Teddy pointed at what they just wrote.

_Oh yeah, you can't tell…sorry._

_**Could you please just do this for me? If we play for real, you are definitely going to win.**_

_Alright Teddy, but you owe me. Any punishments I get you are doing them with me._

_**Agreed.**_

They shook hands and went back into the family room where everyone else had started the DVD.

On the screen was a five year old Teddy with a four year old Victoire dancing (if you could call it that) at Harry and Ginny's wedding reception.

"You guys were so adorable!" Rose gushed.

"What did we miss?" Albus said calmly sitting next to Rose.

Victoire paused the video as everyone looked at Albus.

Albus sighed and said in a monotone, "Grandma told me that mom had a major fan-girl crush on Dad when she was a kid."

Everyone was in a shocked into silence until James started to laugh.

"Seriously!" He laughed. "Mom was a fan-girl? How did you get Gran to tell you that?"

"I was looking at stuff in the attic, and I found a box of these old letters. They were all addressed to Mr. Harry Potter, and they were all from Mom. She had written them all before she went to Hogwarts, and she would write about how amazing he was, and how she would love to meet him. It was kind of creepy," Albus said, making a face. "I asked Grandma and he told me that Mom was pretty obsessed with him, and wanted to marry him. Mom heard her tell me, and she made me promise not to tell anyone. She'd kill me if she knew you guys knew!"

"I'm definitely going to bring this up next time I'm in trouble. Mom was a crazy fan-girl!" James laughed.

"No! Don't! She'll ground me for telling you!" Albus pleaded.

"All the more reason to do it." James smiled.

"Let's just watch the movie." Victoire said, smirking.

They all sat back down to watch the movie (though Albus was still glaring at James).

"Wait a minute…is the game over?" Rose said looking at Lily.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Lily said smiling. "You can talk now Teddy."

"Really?" Teddy said slowly.

They all watched him to see if he would have to say a secret. He didn't.

"That's not fair; we all had to tell one except him!" James whined.

"Stinks for you." Teddy laughed at James.

They turned the television back on and watched the movie. Victoire snuggled up to Teddy as they watched their younger selves laugh and dance together.

_I'm glad Albus agreed. _Teddy thought to himself. _It would have ruined my plans for tomorrow._

**Author's Note: Yay for Teddy he won!**

**If it wasn't obvious from the last sentence, there will be one more chapter.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story (if you read that than I'm pretty sure you have read this story, so I am talking to you)**

**Stay totally awesome!**


	9. Love vs Infatuation

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter!**

**I have offically completed my first fanfiction!**

**Thank you all so much for reading the whole story. I am forever grateful :)**

**Thank you even more if you have reviewed any of the chapters. Reviews are awesome and I didn't know I would like them that much.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter: Jessica682, Just-As-Loony-As-Luna, kay kkkkay, Kianira, TheTwoGirls, and Yukikyomomiji!**

**You all rock!**

**TheTwoGirls suggested I add in a scence to show James and Ginny making up, so I did.**

**Enjoy :)**

The rest of the night went on peacefully. The adults returned at dinner with the rest of the cousins, and all of them had dinner at the Burrow.

At nine o'clock the Potters went back to their home.

"Bed!" Ginny ordered James, and for once, he went without a fight.

"Don't you think we are being a little hard on him?" Harry asked her once all three kids were asleep.

"He set Lily on fire! Are we supposed to just let that go?" Ginny said incredulously.

"No, but I don't think he deserves the cold treatment because he already feels terrible about what he did. We're going to punish him, but I think we should get over some of our anger because he's only 13 years old," Harry explained calmly.

Ginny knew that when Harry said we, he meant her, but he was just too polite to say that to her.

"Am I a bad parent?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Of course not," Harry said hugging her, "You've just got that Weasley temper, which most of the time is very useful when dealing with James."

…

The next morning James got up early for breakfast. He thought if he got up early enough he could eat and then hide in his room from his mom.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mom already sitting at the table. He did an abrupt about-face ran out the door, but it was too late. Ginny had seen him.

"James," Ginny called, "could you come here a minute?"

Slowly, James inched his way to where his mom sat.

"Please sit down, honey, I'm not going to yell at you." Ginny said smiling sadly.

He sat, but he didn't let his guard down.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you yesterday. Let me rephrase that, I want to apologize for continually yelling at you yesterday. I should've stopped after I took you home, but my temper got the better of me. I'm not angry anymore, I'm just…disappointed," Ginny said.

James got up from the table and hugged her.

"I love you mom, and I'm so sorry about what I did to Lily. I didn't do it on purpose. I was angry at her for ruining my stuff, and I felt like I had to get back at her, but I didn't mean to hurt her," he cried.

"I know, I know, it's okay," Ginny said soothingly as she hugged him back.

Once he calmed down Ginny let him go and made him some breakfast. They ate together and talked about different quidditch teams.

"I love you mom," James said as he got up to leave.

"I love you too," Ginny said to him as he went to leave the house, "but you're grounded."

"What?" James whined.

"Two weeks, no friends, no quidditch," Ginny said sternly.

"Urrrg," he growled going back up to his room.

Ginny laughed to herself, "He should be glad he didn't have my mom. She'd give him something to whine about."

* * *

The next day, Teddy and Victoire had plans to spend the day together. Teddy went to shell cottage early in the morning and took Victoire to Diagon Alley.

"What do you feel like doing today?" Victoire asked him as they walked down the street.

"Anything sounds good to me," Teddy tried to say casually, but Victoire noticed his knowing smirk.

They went around to all the different shops. They didn't buy anything, but they had fun trying on different things. They would use thick accents when talking to the sales clerks that they didn't know, so they couldn't understand them.

They found a grumpy elderly couple and followed them around for a bit, laughing at what they did. During this they saw them argue with five different sales clerks, yell at three toddlers, two children, and four teenagers, and place a silencing charm on a man who asked them the time.

"Should we have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?" Victoire asked a few hours later.

"I actually thought we could go somewhere else." Teddy said offhandedly.

"Like where?"

Teddy offered her his arm, and she grabbed it. He side along apparated her to a hillside that looked over a lake. There was a Willow at the top of the hill and under it was a picnic blanket.

"Wow," Victoire whispered.

"I know the view isn't as nice as the one Leaky has of that old brick wall, but I thought we could manage." Teddy sighed, trying not to smirk.

He couldn't help but laugh when Victoire shoved him.

"Race ya!" Teddy yelled as he sprinted up the hill.

Victoire quickly followed, but wasn't quick enough to beat him. Teddy reached the tree first and collapsed on the blanket breathing heavily.

"Victory!" He sighed, smiling up at Victoire.

"You act like a ten year old!" She laughed and sat down next to him.

After they had caught their breath, Teddy raised his wand and a picnic basket appeared.

They ate their dinner and talked about all the weird things they'd done together over the years.

"Want to play a game?" Teddy asked as they started to eat dessert.

"As long as it isn't the Quiet Game I am all for it," Victoire laughed.

Teddy smiled, "Truth for a Truth?"

"Alright..." She said a little suspicious about what he was going to ask her.

"What's your real secret from yesterday?" he asked.

"What, um, you were there when I said it… it was, um, something about a homework assignment or…er-" She rambled.

"You know that I didn't believe that for a second. Tell me what it really was."

It wasn't a question.

"I love you," Victoire said quickly.

"Don't change the subject."

"No, that was my secret!"

Teddy looked at her strangely. "That's hardly a secret. You've been saying that since you were about two."

"No, I don't mean like that love. Not like how I love Dom and Louis, I mean like I _**love**_ love you."

To her surprise, Teddy started laughing.

"That's it? I've been worried it'd be the opposite or that you wanted to split up," he laughed.

"Teddy," Victoire whined, "this is a big deal. Don't laugh!"

He had to take some deep breaths, but he eventually stopped laughing.

"I know that wasn't really funny, but I was just so relieved. Do you really _**love**_ me?"

"Of course I do! I've loved you ever since sixth year when we kissed in the common room."

They were silent for a bit while they remembered that day.

"Are you mad?" Victoire asked nervously.

"Why would I be mad?" Teddy asked smiling.

"You're 20, and your 18 year old girlfriend just told you she loves you!" She half shouted half sighed.

"Maybe I love her back, then what?" He smirked.

"Well that would- wait a minute!" she looked at him with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I love you too," Teddy said simply.

"How can you be so calm about all of this! We're too young to know what love is! Most teenagers say they're in love with someone, but they're really just infatuated with them! How do you know it isn't the same thing with us?"

"You're seriously comparing us to all those other couples!" Teddy said looking angry. "Okay, well, to answer your question I know what we have is real for many reasons. 'Infatuation' is all about physical attraction, and even though I find you extremely attractive, that's not even close to the reason why I love you. You're smart, funny, and not afraid to put me in my place when I am wrong.

"The main difference between love and infatuation is commitment. I've known you your whole life, and we've been friends since day one. It's not like our relationship started when we started dating. It's been going on since the first day we met.

"Infatuation weakens over time and separation whereas love only strengthens, and if you've noticed our love's only strengthened over the past year when I wasn't at Hogwarts. We aren't like those other couples who only know each other for a few months and say they love each other."

Victoire was shocked into silence, so many thoughts were running through her mind.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "of course we aren't like them. I just never thought about it as much as you have."

Teddy's expression softened. "I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have snapped at you."

They moved closer to each other on the blanket, and Teddy put his arm around her.

"Hey, we're in love!" Victoire said smiling up at him.

They just smiled at each other for a while.

"Look at the sky," Teddy said suddenly.

The sun was setting, and the sky was filled with different reds, oranges, and purples.

"Wow…" Victoire said staring open mouthed at the breath-taking sight.

"You still haven't asked me for a truth," Teddy said smiling.

"Oh, what was your secret going to be?" She asked glancing up at him before looking back at the sky.

"It's funny you should ask that." Teddy said standing up.

He held out his hand to her to help her up. She reluctantly stood next to him, and he got down on one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Victoire Weasley, will you marry me?" he asked holding the box out to her.

"Oh my Merlin…" Victoire gasped, wide eyed.

She took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a small, but magnificent, diamond ring.

"Is that a yes?" Teddy asked smiling nervously.

"Of course I will!" Victoire screamed.

Teddy stood up and kissed her.

It was definitely not infatuation because Teddy knew that you should never tell a girl you love her unless you're willing to marry her, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

**Author's Note: That's the end!**

**I had to throw in that Infatuation vs Love thing because that is a major peet peeve of mine. Teenage couples will date for a few months (In real life and in stories) and then they say they are madly in love.**

**But I feel Teddy and Victoire could actually be in love because they have known each other for so long.**

**And I am not saying that people shouldn't date when they are young and infatuation is bad at all. Most real relationships start out that way.**

**I'm rambling now...**

**If you want to review and tell me what you've thought of this story, that would be awesome.**

**And if you would like me to write more about one (or more) of the characters in this story, then tell me and I might make another story about them.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this story!**

**See you later :P**


End file.
